halofandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Gulch
Blood Gulch is a multiplayer level in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo Trial. It is set in an enclosed, symmetrical canyon with a base at either end and an open field between. The level supports vehicles and is recommended for 4-16 players. Blood Gulch is easily the most famous multiplayer level from the original Halo, and while its simplicity and size have contributed much to its popularity, the biggest factor to Blood Gulch's fame is the fact that the popular machinima series Red vs. Blue is set in this level. Blood Gulch was remade as Coagulation for Halo 2, and served as a major inspiration for Valhalla, and Standoff in Halo 3. It was also remade as a multiplayer map in Halo Wars. Layout Blood Gulch's layout is quite simplistic; it is set in a vast canyon, with two bases, a huge open field with hills and ditches, and caves and cliffs along the rock walls. In addition, there are Teleporters located on each base's roof; each will transport players to the center field. Blue Team has the advantage of utilizing a ledge near Red Base which is an ideal spot for sniping while Red Team has the advantage of surprising the Blue Team via tunnel access located on the side of the map. Strategies *Once you get better at sniping, try sniping on the large hill next to the red team's teleporter in the middle of the map. *The Banshee (Halo PC only) can kill very effectively in three ways: Fuel Rod Cannon, Plasma Cannons and ram. *Driving a Warthog into the base and remaining on the Warthogs turret is a sound defense strategy, however this will leave you vulnerable to enemy fire. *Having a pair of Warthogs with three players on board, with a Rocket Launcher in the passenger seat, can be used in two ways. Have both Warthogs go through the cave systems to the left of the Blue base, taking care not to be hit by a grenade by any hostile infantry in the caves. The first Warthog should drive down, with a second Warthog above supporting it by bombarding the base. Drop off the side rider/gunner and drive in circles to avoid being bombed or sniped while the carrier is getting the flag. A Ghost can be used instead of the Warthog. One or two Spartans should accompany a Warthog to the base on foot. The Warthog will then circle the enemy base while one Spartan gets the flag. The Spartan and his gunner will then get in a Warthog and go up the cliff or simply go in a straight line back to the base. *If you're on your own, a simple "run in, grab the flag and get in a warthog" strategy is quite effective if the enemy is engaged in combat. However, if you are noticed and the enemy has vehicles, the other tactic may be less risky. This tactic is not recommended for the Scorpion, due to its slower speed. Vehicles that make this work best are Ghost, Warthog or Banshee (Halo PC only). If you are doing this with a Warthog, you can just drive the hog into the entrance, grab the flag, and drive back, while the other team has to go through the other entrance to get you. *Have some teammates drive around the enemy base while you exit out of the passenger seat of a warthog. While your teammates cause mischief around the enemies, you could grab the flag and then escape while your other enemies are distracted. A very effective plan when you are you are using two full warthogs. *In sniper games you can camp by the blue base teleporter behind the pointed rock on the cliff or at red base teleporter behind the hill. This allows views of both bases and teleporters. If the enemy flag carrier comes through you can kill him/her easily. *If you are taking on a scorpion, "speed is irrelevant" is a good tactic for this. Try to use explosives, such as the Rocket Launcher or Plasma Grenades. Also, if you are a good sniper, the Sniper Rifle can be used to land a headshot on the driver in the tank. *Park a Warthog/Ghost/Banshee (Halo PC only) at the relevant teleporter, walk into the enemy base, grab the flag, run through the teleporter and drive/fly away for a quick escape. Remake Blood Gulch was remade into Coagulation for Halo 2, with the bases excavated to provide more room, as well as a number of other minor differences, such as the addition of a Banshee to each base, but it still very much remains the original map. The Blood Gulch concept was later reworked into Valhalla for Halo 3, featuring a similar size and layout, but with dramatic changes in the terrain and the base structures. Standoff has been called another Blood Gulch successor, given its similar terrain, but features a different layout. A more direct remake of Blood Gulch is a popular request as a Halo 3 level, though Bungie have stated repeatedly that because Valhalla is the successor to Blood Gulch, there are no plans for a direct remake . A map called "Blood Gulch" was included in the real-time strategy game Halo Wars, and is somewhat accurate to the original, though it lacks the caves. ''Red vs. Blue'' Blood Gulch is the setting for episodes 1 to 100 (seasons 1 to 5) of Rooster Teeth's popular web series Red vs. Blue, used as the opening and ending location for the last episode before Red vs. Blue Reconstruction, since then it has been an iconic spot for the series. Seasons 1 to 5 in Blood Gulch/Coagulation are known as The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Trivia *The map is one of the most well known and fan favourite maps from the entire Halo Universe. *In contrast to most of the buildings on forunner themed maps, the red and blue bases have different textures. Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels